


Victoria's Secret

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [35]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas Shopping, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Fucking, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alan decides it's about time he buys his wife some new lingerie.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Victoria's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

"When last did I treat you to some delectable lingerie?" Alan stills in front of the lustrous Victoria's Secret store on New Bond Street in London.

The store is beautifully, yet classically, decorated in the season's spirit: large red plaid bows lightly dusted with that morning's snow hang from the top of each large glass window, while hundreds of tiny presents decorate the fir tree garlands, ultimately completing the storefront displays.

(Y/N) looks up at the gold lettering and gives a playful scoff, "Al, you've gotten me enough Christmas presents already, I don't need anymore."

"Oh, but this will be _my_ Christmas present. For Christmas, I'd like to unwrap _you_."

Her eyes grow in shock and she guffaws, "Louder. Say it louder, why don't you?"

She looks nervously around to see if someone could have heard him as she rubs her upper arm in shyness.

"Do you mind if we go in?"

"Hm-hm," she obliges and he guides her by the hand into the much warmer shop.

She unwraps her scarf and slings it over her arm as her dark chocolate orbs take in the beauty of feminine mystique that is hidden inside.

Alan clears his throat slightly uncomfortably as silent gasps can be heard coming from a few female admirers as the couple roam the store. If anything, he should've picked a quiet night to come do this rather than in broad daylight.

Nevertheless, his eyes immediately fall on a red pair of intimates.

"Hmmmm, I like these ones," he fingers the red lace material.

"I never wear red, why would you even suggest such a colour?" She walks timidly closer as her hand, too, dares to touch the expensive lace.

"Well, it's Christmas, and all our presents are wrapped in red paper..." His eyebrow raises in its usual knowing manner as he lustfully licks his bottom lip.

His actions didn't go unnoticed as she stands there frozen, her eyes following the motions of his tongue. She lets out a breath and her gaze fixes on his eyes.

"Fffffine," she breathes silently.

He gives a small smirk in victory and kneels in front of the drawers to pick out her size - XXL for the panties, 42DDD for the bralette.

"It looks rather _daring_ don't you think? I mean, there's not much covering the decolletage area..."

"We can still try them on and if you don't like it or feel comfortable in it, then we don't take them," he assures in comfort before placing a sweet peck on her cheek.

"When you say _w_ e can try them on..."

"Yes, darling, I'm going in with you. Did you think I was going to pass up the chance to see you undress in a semi-public area?"

With a grunt, he stands back up straight and continues his search. As they walk hand-in-hand through the aisles he does a double-take at one particular outfit.

_It's bordering on fetishism..._

"How d'you like these?" He turns her attention to the mannequin decked in red.

"Uhm... You must be kidding me..." her mouth hung agape. "Alan Sydney Patrick Rickman, are you out of your goddamn mind??"

Her face blushes a dark red in embarrassment, but a small smirk threatens to escape her lips indicating that she might just be willing to wear it.

"I-I mean... Would you want me to wear it?"

_There it is. There's the little freak streak popping its head out._

"I would very much want you to try it on, at least."

"Okay, I will... And in exchange... I want to pick something of my own choosing."

A devilish smirk spreads across his features. Deep down he knew she would be willing to wear something as daring as these.

She turns on her heels and rummages through a drawer that she's been having her eye on for a few minutes. She finds her size in the red balconette corset style and smirks.

Adrenaline and excitement fill her and she feels like a naughty school girl as she holds the delicate lingerie behind her back, away from the public's prying eyes.

She moves in next to him again as they continue to stroll lazily through the store.

"I think you should try those on..." He nudges his head in the direction of the Victoria's Angels display as they pass it.

"What, with the wings? Don't be absurd," she replies incredulously.

"Why? I think you'd look rather astonishing in it. I'd like to see you come to bed in that."

She rolls her eyes playfully at his absurdity.

"Just walking around all this scanty lingerie makes me aroused... I'm practically dripping wet already," she whispers lustfully in his ear after she pulls him closer by the hand.

He looks at her face and notes how her pupils are blown wide already. His eyes trail downward and he also notices the way her thighs press tightly together.

"Can we go try this on now... please?" She pleads excitedly with him.

She knows that Alan's always wanted to be more daring in the bedroom, but she also knows what his old favourites are. She's sure he will be more attracted to the piece she picked out and she can't wait to have him see her in it.

"No, I'm still looking," he says unfazed as his chestnut eyes scan the multitude of lingerie on display.

"Please, Al, I think we have enough now. Let's try these on and we can always come back out and pick more..."

She can't take it anymore. Her body is buzzing with want, _need._ Pheromones are swimming in her brain making her slightly woozy.

"Okay, okay. You go in and as soon as the assistant leaves the dressing room, I'll go in after."

"Okay," (Y/N) lets go of his hand and walks to the multiple dressing rooms, handing the garments over to the assistant and gets assigned a tag.

She's lead into one of the larger luxury rooms and she hangs the pieces of material on the provided hooks as she hangs her coat and starts slipping out of her blouse. Her fingers trail over the black and champagne lace bra that she's already wearing before her hands go to her back to unclasp the tiny hooks.

Satisfaction settles over her as her plump breasts are freed from their enclosure and she delicately hangs her bra on an unused hook.

She undoes her jeans and moves them to the side of the dressing stall with her bare foot.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Her heart beats and she quickly covers her breasts with her arms.

"Uh, it's occupied - use the next one," she calls out to the person.

"It's me," Alan's familiar voice calls in a whisper, and with a relief she unlocks the latch before letting him in.

He walks inside and takes a seat on the provided stool in the corner, in front of the wall-to-wall mirror. (Y/N) shyly faces the opposite corner as she tries on the first set of lingerie, the strappy red one.

Alan smirks at her shyness - she's never had the guts to expose herself completely in front of him unless it is when they're about to make love. Nevertheless, he sits in the corner visually taking her body in. The way her round curves accentuate her hips and her thighs; her tiny waist which he loves to wrap his arms around; her pudgy stomach which he loves to lie his head on...

The thought of her is too much to handle as he feels his member twitch inside his pants. He looks down and sees the fairly large bulge already growing against his tight sandy colour pants. He gently palms himself and runs his thumb over his clothed member to try and die it down.

"Okay, I'm ready," (Y/N) whispers as she turns around in her ensemble.

At first, she's shocked to see herself in the mirror. But then that famous dimple smile sets in and she has to bite her bottom lip to try and rid herself of it.

"You like it," Alan confirms with his own naughty smile.

"I do, yeah. Very much so," she blushes as her hands trail down her sides, feeling the expensive materials.

The three thick straps of the panties dig a little into her flesh as they individually stretch out over her large hips.

The bra is a bit confusing as it's merely straps covering her breasts, but her breasts are too fleshy to stay inside and they keep bulging out at every opening. Her nipples stand erect as they naughtily peek out between two straps.

Alan sits still, watching her, evaluating her as she takes herself in. He waits for her to get comfortable with herself. The way she's drawing her bottom lip between her teeth is driving him insane and a strangled groan escapes his throat.

He reaches out to her and lets his finger trail down her exposed fleshy stomach. He slips his index finger around her pinky and pulls her closer slowly, causing her to giggle quietly.

He looks up at her for confirmation and sticks his tongue out, slowly capturing her exposed velvet soft nipple in his warm mouth.

She throws her head back as her hand reaches for the back of his head, gently grabbing a fistful of silver hair.

She keeps her gaze on the mirror as she watches herself mewl against his touch and the sight is quite arousing.

"Ma'am, d'you need any help?" The assistant calls from outside the door.

A cold chill settles in her veins and she slightly jerks at the interruption, immediately pulling away from Alan and covering her breasts with her arms. She feels like she's just been caught.

"N-no, thank you," she manages to utter between breaths. "I'm... I'm still fitting these on, thanks."

Her face is glowing red with embarrassment and she covers her face with her hand shyly.

"Okay, feel free to let me know if you need anything," the assistant calls and walks off.

"She's gone, I think," Alan whispers as he tries to listen for any movement outside.

"Fuck, Al, we can't risk getting caught."

"It's not like she can unlock the door and force you to come out, darling. Besides, she wouldn't even suspect there's someone in here with you," he assures sweetly.

"Still, though... We need to be careful, _quiet_ ," she warns as she undresses again, facing the opposite corner.

"Hand me those, please, love," she sticks her hand out behind her back and waits for Alan to put her earlier choice of lingerie in her hand.

She hooks up all the tiny metal mechanisms in the front before twirling it around her waist and putting it on the right way, stuffing her handfuls of breasts inside each cup.

She immediately feels confident as the boning hugs her small waist, the cool red satin enveloping her tits. She turns around and waits for Alan's response.

She sees his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows hard.

(***Copyright © image)

_Good, exactly the type of response I was hoping for..._

"I definitely approve of these," he whisper roughly, enough to turn his wife on and have goosebumps run all over her body.

Again, he reaches out to her and pulls her gently closer having her stand in front of him, between his legs. He rests his head against the mirror and looks lustfully up at her as his fingertips trail soft patterns down her sides.

His hand trails down, over her navel, and more down, until he cups her in his palm.

"Are these the matching panties?" He utters and she can hear the need coating his words.

"No, this doesn't come with panties," she replies haughtily.

"Hm," he utters his approval. "You're already dripping wet," he notes as he trails his finger through her clothed slit.

She seethes through her clenched jaw and looks down her nose at her husband.

"I see you're equally enjoying seeing me this way," she raises her eyebrow as she indicates to the large boner between his thighs.

He pulls her even more closer and she takes the hint and straddles him, resting her knees on either side of him on the stool. She stands, waiting, looming over him. He moves her hair out of her neck and starts to place soft kisses on her collarbone, down her jugular vein, until he's eye level with her mounds.

His soft lips make contact with her equally soft exposed breast tops and she throws her head back in ecstasy.

He wastes no time and unzips his fly, maneuvering himself out if the opening. With skilled fingers, he pulls her panties to the side before guiding her slickness down onto him.

She stifles a moan as he gently starts thrusting upward. Again, she takes delight as she watches them in the mirror of the dressing room, watches the way she bobs up and down his rock hard cock.

"We have to be very quiet," she whispers against his ear and the sensation sends shivers down his spine.

With her this close to him he takes the opportunity to rest his face between her breasts and nips at her soft skin. His large hand is splayed across the small of her back and the other cupping the back of her thigh as he steadies her on top of him.

He's already very close and he picks up the pace, increasing his thrusts.

Perspiration droplets have started to form all along her hairline as they continue their strenuous activity. With a few more pumps Alan pushes her to her climax and she clenches down hard around him.

He knows what's about to come and quickly covers her mouth with his large hand as she screams his name in muffled tones.

Her head falls back, her eyes screwed tightly shut, as she convulses on top of him. Her delicate hands resting on his shoulders are now digging ferociously into his clothed skin.

Her walls squeeze tightly around his throbbing member, yet he motions for her to continue moving on top of him as she still orgasms. The pressure and friction feel amazing and are enough to push him over too.

His legs spasm and he rests his face between her soft bosoms as he pumps his load into her, fingertips digging into her hip.

After a moment of catching their breaths, silence falls over the dressing room. Alan limply removes his hand from over her mouth, letting his hands fall and rest lazily on her hips.

She giggles quietly and encases his flushed face between her delicate hands before placing sweet kisses on his lips.

"I think we should buy these," he says as his fingers trail the smooth fabric of the semi-corset.

"I think so," she smiles against his lips.


End file.
